Pinkie's Note
by FebruaryFlicker
Summary: Twilight has become a Alicorn. Pinkie has loved her from the first time she saw her. Sorry if Pinkie seems a little bit OOC, she's supposed to be depressed. Please Rate and Review, this is my first story!
1. Pinkie's Note

Dear Twilight,

It's been many years since I first saw you, Spike by your side, you being... well you. They say time stops when you see the love of your life, and it does. All it could think about was making you happy, you looked sad and lonely, and well I just wanted to make you the happiest mare in the world. For such a long time you did just that for me too. Every moment spent with you was better than the whole town of Ponyville smiling, and that's saying something! Nothing made me happier than you smiling Twilight. Why? Because I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you. I loved you when you went crazy. I loved you when you were sad, when you were happy, when you were leaving us forever. You're beautiful as a Alicorn Twilight, and I couldn't be more proud, but something inside me broke when you turned into a Alicorn. Because I knew it wouldn't be the same; I knew we wouldn't see you as much, and we didn't. We're still the Elements of Harmony, but you're the magic. I can't live like this Twilight. I can't live knowing every second I hold my secret of loving you in, you drift even further away. So instead I've decided to die. It seems so simple, I've left notes for the others. Don't worry, I know what to do. I love you Twilight.

Goodbye,

Pinkamena Diane Pie, aka, Pinkie Pie


	2. Between

As Twilight Sparkle finished the note that had been sent to her tears began dripping down her light lavender face.

"Oh Pinkie... No!"

Pinkamena Pie had one of the worst childhoods in the history of Equestria. No smiles, no parties, her abusive father, a mother who didn't care. Yet no one could tell, Pinkie was such a happy pony all the time no one ever knew. Many people believed that she was one of the times never to find love in anypony. From a young age she had no real contact with gentle love, only brutal contact. When she fell in love with the unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, she did not realize she had until much later. Though not many people knew it, Pinkie had a split personality. One was call Pinkamena, the other, Pinkie Pie. The first was known for being a cruel, heartless, hating thing. The other a happy, bubbly, and caring for everything and everyone she knew. No one knew the hurt, the pain, the fear.

"Don't be dead Pinkie, please don't do this. I love you too!" Twilight flew as fast she could, pushing ponies out the way. Bolting the door of Sugar Cube Corner, flying up the stairs, through the door, and bursting into Pinkie's room. She was just in time to see Pinkie collapse onto the floor. There were deep, bleeding marks up and across her legs. The last thing Pinkie saw was Twilight, tears slowly streaking down her face.

"Hello my love", whispered Pinkie.

Pinkie's head then dropped to the ground, and she fell deep deep down into the world of unknown.

"Pinkie Pie is that thou?"

Pinkie raised her head and saw a world unseen to most ponies. It is called Between, as all living things that are between life and death come here. It is the place also Princess Luna spends most of her time, she is the Princess of dreams, and the deepest dreams and nightmares occurs here.

"Princess Luna?"

"Yes Pinkie, it is I, but what is a pony, so happy and joyful, like thou, doing in a place like this? Has some terrible fate occurred to bring you here? If so I can send my sister to help you, but yet I sense already you do not want to be helped Pinkie Pie."

"It's a long story princess, too long to tell, and too painful," was the reply to Luna's question.

"No story is too long, and I have heard much more gruesome and painful stories than yours, I know what ails you Pinkie, remember I am the Princess of Dreams and Nightmares. There is a reason I was called _Nightmare_ Moon."

"Still I don't wish to speak of it. I made my choice, I decided to die. Let me be."

"I see thee don't understand how death works in Equestria Pinkie, before you can die, you must be at peace with all of your life, and you are no where near peace of any sort. I will tell you story about myself Pinkie, and listen carefully. Many people say I became Nightmare Moon only because of my envy towards the day and my sister, but there is much more. I watch every dream ponies have, I see their terrors, I hear their screams. The only time I ruled was the night, and the time that the screams started. I feel their fear. There are wonderful dreams to counteract the terrors, but not enough to block them out. I didn't make Nightmare Moon, I _became _her. There was too much pain every day. So I became a monster, something that enjoys the fear of others. I wanted to make them suffer for what they did to me. Celestia didn't understand, she had never felt the pain of the dreams, the weight. So she bound me in the moon, imprisoning me with them. When you and you're friends destroyed Nightmare Moon, you destroyed the voices, and the part of me that I had all my life. I was born with a split personalty, like you Pinkie. I thought it would be destroyed when I _used_ the elements, but it wasn't. Only when they were used _at _me was it destroyed. Don't imprison Pinkamena, _destroy _her. It's your only hope. You have to end her by knowing what caused her. Who made her?"

Pinkie thought this over in her head. Should she tell her?

"It started when Daddy started beating me, and Mommy stopped caring."


	3. Pinkie's Song of Sorrow

Sorry it's so short, I've been really busy these past days and haven't had any time to write. This was written on my bus at 7 in the morning, no joke. I'm going to be focused on Twi for the next few chapters, but don't worry, there's gonna be plenty of Pinkie to go around. Please review, they make my day!

February

* * *

"**She** **was born in a polka dotted pink world**

**The places where daddy had struck **

**The places Momma scolded me for making all red**

**The stains were on the bed **

**They were worn upon my soul**

**The cracks in the floor**

**She rose from the pool of blood on the floor**

**The voices knocking on the door**

**Telling me to let them in**

**To throw my sanity in the bin**

**She rose**

**She came**

**And my life was never the same**

**I ran away from the pai i n**

**"sob"**

**But it was never never the sa a me"**


	4. Midnight Moonlight

I know it's my second chapter in one night, but I just finished this one and was like, "Oh why not upload it now. Early Easter present I guess. Please a review, or else I'll send Crazy Twilight after you! Lol, JK! Thanks so much for all you guys who have reviewed so far, I'm gonna do a shout out to all who review at the end of this story, don't worry, that's a while from now!

* * *

_**You**_ **let her die.**

No it wasn't my fault, I didn't know, that's right. HOW COULD I HAVE POSSIBLE KNOWN?

**She was you're friend, and you let her suffer.**

She's not dead! I have to fix this I-I have to! It's the only way ''giggle'' I will do any- ANYTHING!

"**Twilight! TWILIGHT!"**

Twilight snapped out of her own crazed mind to see the worried face of her assistant, Spike.

"Oh! Spike, I-I didn't see you there. Ah ha yeah, didn't see you. That's all! Bye!"

Spike was extremely worried, He'd only seen his friend like this twice before. When she thought she was going to be "tardy" for the friendship reports and nearly destroyed Ponyville. And the one other time... that terrible accident that changed her forever...

Twilight Sparkle grew up in a loving, caring family. She had everything a young filly would want and need. Toys, parents, food, clothes, a loving brother, and a talent from a early age. On the other hand, Midnight Moonlight Sparkle grew up with no toys, they were all taken to her sister, a cold mother and father, and two siblings that never played or spoke to her. She went to the normal school while her older and younger siblings when to high prestigious schools, fit for princes and princesses. She was kept from the public, no one knew of her outside her family. Why? Because she was half changeling. A dark prophesy told of her:

"**A dark child of black coat**

**With eyes of stars and white**

**Born to a family of wealth**

**To be the next Queen**

**Of the Changeling"**

If only the Sparkle family knew of their mistake. A pony can only become a changeling once they have given up hope in all things good; love, friendship, dreams, family. They kept all of these away from Midnight, and so she was transformed into the beast she became, Chrysalis, Queen of all changelings, for she was the most hopeless, the most vengeful, the most hating of all ponies. No one overthrew her in her overall rotten soul. When Twilight heard that her sister was the thing that she had defeated at the Royal Wedding... Well lets just say it took all of Celestia's power to keep Twilight Sparkle out of a room with padded walls for the rest of her life.

"Don't you worry PINkie! I'll find a way!"

Were the crazed words that Spike could hear her yelling.

"Somehow, I think this is going to be even worse.."


	5. Daddy

**Pinkie, why are you sooo stupid.**

**You are scum.**

**You're nothing.**

**You don't deserve to live. **

**Don't worry Pinkie.**

**Death is always **_**always**_ **a way out you know.**

**Everything you touch dies.**

**Even your own sisters.**

**They died for you.**

**And this is how you repay them.**

**Weak weak weak** **weak weak ****WEAK!**

"SHUT UP!"

"The voices, they never stop, never never never. NOPE! They were the ones who told me to kill them. HAHAHA, yes it wasn't me! I wasn't the one, they were! Not me not me not ME! Poor Blinkie, never had a chance did she. She was so weak. I just wanted Daddy to stop! Blinkie, poor Blinks; she was my father's daughter, and my mother's,same with Inks! Different Daddy for me though! Mommy was bad, very BAD! Daddy was mad when he first saw me. He hit Mommy. Mommy cry, Mommy went away. No Mommy, Mommy comes back, but Daddy started hitting. He started hitting **EVERYONE**.

"PINKAMENA DIANE PIE, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND MINE ROCKS, OR ELSE YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!", came the harsh voice of her father, clearly enraged.

"Oh father, if only you knew, I already do"

Pinkie Pie shuddered at the memory, and even more at the memory that came soon after that. She was scared, so scared. What if thinking of her made her come? She did not know, and so she tried to avoid telling Luna of the first time. That first encounter with the beast. The beast with her face.

"Princess Luna?"

"Yes Pinkie Pie? What is the subject thou thought to ask?"

"What if she comes back? What if telling of her triggers her to take over?"

"I spoke of Nightmare, yet she did not return, why should your dark side come when spoke of, no matter how many times I recall the monster I became, does that monster return my dear element.

"But-"

"There is no chance she will come, and if she does, I will know it is not thou I am speaking to.

" Well it all started out on the fields one day...

A young pink pony with ruler straight hair slowly split rocks apart, and pushed them into differently colored piles. Suddenly she jolted, her eyes rolled back into her head, and fell back onto the hard ground and rocks. Red blood started to pool around her snout and upper head. Suddenly, her eyes opened, once bright baby blue, they were dark red and glared with anger.

"**Hello my little ponies, are you ready to hide and scream? Well I am!"**

Pinkie shook as she told the story, recalling the horrified look on her sister's faces as she regain control of her mind. She told Luna how the instances grew more and more often, until something horrible happened one. She took over, _**completely.**_ Her father was ballistic, throwing furniture, hitting everything he could without hurting himself. Her mother sat in the corner, lifeless. She had lost all hope, all love. Later when Pinkie ran away from home, it was thought she also ran away, but she actually became something no one wanted to admit, a changeling.

" I ain't gonna have a sicko daughter ya hear me? If I have ta beat the sick out of ya head I will god dammit! This family has a reputation to upkeep ya hear me? DO YOU HEAR ME?"

It was the worst possible thing that could happen, her eyes rolled back, and when they returned, they were red. Blood ran from her mouth where her father had hit her, to Pinkamena Diane Pie, it was delicious, because tears were mixed in with it, and who doesn't love the taste of sorrow in the morning.

"**Of all the ponies I've taken control of, you are the worst father I've known, and that's saying something! Oh yeah **_**SURPISE DADDY! **_**I have so much planned for you! We're gonna have the biggest party ever! And I'm gonna destroy this family, but honestly... you were already doing that. I'm just gonna SPEED this this party up! And it's gonna start with your death! Right **_**DADDY?"**_

Just as the monster inside of Pinkie made her move her hoofs towards her father's throat, a light blue figure dove into front of her and shielded him from her.

"No Pinkie! He's not worth it, it will just cause pain for all of us!"

"**You forget my dear fool, I'm not Pinkie Pie, I'm PINKAMENA! And I don't care Blinkie, you'll die just as fast as him fool!**

But before Pinkie's demon could do anything, light brown hooves snaked around her sister's neck and with a awful "**CRACK" **her father broke her neck, and the red disappeared from Pinkie's eyes, and tears took it's place. She crawled to her dead sister's side and mourned her.

"You... You... YOU!"

She lept at her father, catching a hard blow across his face. There was no demon anymore, there was only Pinkie and her father, the murderer. She took a knife from her back tail pocket(don't ask me) and drew it across his throat. He drowned in his own blood.

"Goodbye Daddy"


	6. HELP

Hey guys! Yeah another really short chapter... I'm sorry, times a barrel. Anyway I hope you like it. REVIEW OR ELSE CRAZY TWI WILL KILL YOU. JK!

"AHAHAHAHAHA THERE YOU ARE!"

A clearly crazed Twilight Sparkle grabbed a book labeled with the name; "Resurrection and Reviving" and a large note over it: "DO NOT AT ANY POINT USE ANY SPELL IN THIS BOOK!"

"D-don't worry P-Pinkie! I'm c-coming hehehe don't worry my l-love! There's NOTHING that can stop me know! AHAHEHAHAHEAHA! YOUR MINE! MINE! MINE!"

"**TWILIGHT!"**

"Spike? Oh... um..."

"You said to never let you use that book Twilight, you can't get out of hand again Twilight, you've been fighting this you're whole life. You can't give up now. You have people to look out for, friends, your books even. You can't give up now!"

"I'm so sorry Spike, but she's the only thing I care about now. NOTHING ELSE MATTERS! I'm so sorry Spike. Goodbye."

And with that she slammed a vase on top of Spike's green and purple scaled head, with the intent of killing him, and threw him down the stairs. She in her insane mind had only grazed the side of his head and when he reached the bottom of the stairs he opened his eyes and crawled towards a desk meant for writing. He took a small quill, and very quietly, wrote these words:

Dear Princess Celestia,  
This morning Twilight went off the edge. She is preparing to use a forbidden spell in order to bring Pinkie out of her coma. Please help, she smashed a vase over my head, in other words, she tried to kill me. You said if there was ever a code red, that I should reach you immediately,

THIS IS CODE RED!

HELP,

Spike

He sent the letter, hoping she would receive it before she did anything Twilight did anything terrible. He could hear her drawing something across the floorboards upstairs. Dear Celestia, save us, save us all. He thought back on his life, all the good times he had with Twilight, the good and bad. He thought of the first time she went crazy. How she stayed under Celestia's eyes at all times when she was being strange. Spike wondered if maybe part of the reason Celestia kept Twilight as her student because she knew what she could become. Just as his bleeding body made his mind slip back into the black he heard a loud "CRASH" and Twilight saying.

"Oh Hello Princess!"


	7. Blackness

Hey guys, I'm sorry it's so short and stuff... I've been having a bit of block on this story cause I got a idea for another one and stuff... I hope you guys like it. And no it's not about Pinkie or Twi. You're imagination will help you decide on who it is. Review please!

* * *

Darkness, liquid black pouring into her eyes. Draining of all color, and yet full of it. Bright pinpoints of light struck her vision, like the opposite of dark spots on your vision. A loving touch, almost like a mother's. She longed for it, for something to care for her. To hold her. But in this world of nothing there is no love. There's is only nothing, and only nothing comes from nothing you see. Full eyes of hope diminished to nothing. Love, gone, and even the thing stronger than fear, hope is gone with it. Only fear and black remains. Fear of the unknown, and of the things we do know in the dark. She thought of the things her mother used to say about the dark. Like, "Children aren't afraid of the dark, but what might be in the dark", and "We fear what we cannot see my love". She knew these things were true, but she still was afraid when her mother kissed her goodnight, and turned off the light. Because she knew that there might not be something in the room, but there was something in her head. And you can't tell your child there's nothing under the bed, closet, and in your head. Because in this case, there is someone there. And it's not welcome...


End file.
